Disney Heroes Episode: Broly Strikes Back
Disney Heroes Episode: Broly Strikes Back Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Our Heroes finds out that Broly is about to strike HQ and Leonardo refuses to leave their home. But when Gohan Jr gets injured, the team retreats to a fallout spot in Kansas and thinks of a Game Plan The Episode Act 1 At sunrise, Gohan Jr. and Elastigirl went for their morning jog as Android 18 & Spider-Man follows both of them while Kim makes Breakfast for the team, the large Thunderstorm is heading for Manhattan Island at the same time. Goku tells Leonardo that Broly is about to strike HQ within 2 days but he tells him that the Turtles is not leaving their home, then he leads outside with Gohan plus he tells Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo to guard HQ at all costs. But at the Space Palace, Venom tells Broly that in order to make the Heroes leave, he must destroy a member of the Family and he plans to destroy Gohan as he enters the portal for New York City. On the rooftops of the Lower East Side, Gohan Jr sees 5 Storm Troopers, but he takes them out with his normal attacks and he destroys 10 Super Battle Droids with help from Spider-Man & Android 18 as the rain starts to fall, then as he powers up to Super Saiyan, he sees Broly appear without warning. Act 2 Our Heroes become worried of Gohan Jr. & Ann finds out that if he lures Broly towards HQ then they might get attacked and she heads out to rescue him. But above a building, Broly beats up Gohan Jr as Elastigirl, Android 18 & Gohan shows up, then Broly tells them to train because in 3 days from now, he'll destroy Midtown Manhattan and take out HQ. Then after he toss Gohan Jr. towards Elastigirl and she rushes for HQ with Spider-Man & Android 18, Gohan prepares to sacrifice himself as Broly charges towards him. Then just as Ann is about to exit the window, Elastigirl, Spider-Man & Android 18 came in wet and they has Gohan Jr. who got injured by Broly when he attacked him, she also tells everyone to evacuate HQ. So they took the large Airplane and flies from JFK Airport, but when Leonardo shows up and sees the Heroes onboard, he was angry reminding them to stay put, but Joss turns on the TV and sees a Special Report that the town of Middleton, California is destroyed including the Turtles Lair at Central Park, then Raphael tells him that Home is a Family and can always be together no matter what. As Broly is about to fire his energy blasts, Gohan sacrifices himself with the energy bomb taking out a few brick buildings but Broly survived Act 3 Later that day, our Heroes got settled in at the small town of Greensburg in Kansas and while Gohan Jr. recovers slowly, Goku tells Ann that she and her daughter Kim can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they'll get a year of Training in 1 day. She'll do it on 1 condition: she might train hard enough to reach a level beyond Super Saiyan. Then Gohan Jr. awakens better and more prepared as the Heroes came up a plan to stop Broly while Kim & Ann prepare to begin their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, the sun starts to rise as Gohan Jr. and Elastigirl plan to do their morning jog on the rooftops) Goku: (He walks to Gohan Jr. & Elastigirl) 'So you're doing your morning run?' Gohan Jr.: 'I just need the exercise' Elastigirl: 'There's time before Violet wakes up for Breakfast, so I'll keep an eye on him' Goku: 'I'm glad that New York City is safe from Venom, and with Perfect Chaos destroyed, we gained the upper hand' Gohan Jr.: 'Well, I better get started' (Then he and Elastigirl went outside) Goku: 'Android 18, I need you to follow Gohan Jr. and Elastigirl' Android 18: 'I'll just bring Gohan also' Spider-Man: 'I'm coming with you also' Goku: 'We have to get to a Fallout Spot until I come up a plan to stop Broly' Leonardo: 'No, Goku. All we have left is my Lair, and we're not abandoning it' Peter Parker: 'Maybe, but what if Venom plans the next attack while we're on missions?' Leonardo: 'We'll discuss it later but for now, I'm going to find Gohan Jr. Donatello, just wait for me at the rooftop until I return, and you 3 are going to stay here & protect our home!' (Then he heads outside) Michelangelo: 'I think Peter is right, we have to leave the Lair' Raphael: 'But Leonardo is our leader, I can't stand up to him and disobey his order' Splinter: 'My sons, we agreed that our Lair is no longer safe' Gohan Jr.: 'Ok, I'll handle this. (He powers up to Super Saiyan and takes out 5 Storm Troopers) So how can you even beat me? (Then 15 Storm Troopers show up) Good answer' Super Saiyan Gohan Jr: (He sees Broly) 'No...my Dad and I destroyed you' Broly: 'This is only the beginning' Ann Possible: 'I have a message for Broly, we're leaving to a safe location...but we'll be back to reclaim HQ' (Then she leaves) Storm Trooper: 'I'll deliver your message' Violet: 'Goku, we can still beat Broly without hiding from him. So come on, give that Legendary Super Saiyan the perfecto ka-me-ha-me-ha' Goku: 'Violet...I can't beat him. When Broly attacked Gohan Jr, he reminds him that he'll destroy Manhattan within 5 days from now. So what chance do I have to destroy him?' Piccolo: 'Don't go punishing yourself, we can't even stop him with a team of Super Saiyans' Goku: 'I was going to say that Kim & Ann can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber' Donatello: 'Really? Is that a little risky?' Goku: 'Well...it's safe for 2 people to get a year's worth of Training in one day plus they might increase their power levels to combat Broly' Bulma: 'Wow! This is a great idea, it might work. But will they have enough time to train?' Trunks: 'Ann will train Kim right after her daughter becomes a Super Saiyan, then they'll be prepared to confront him' Piccolo: 'Not so fast, Trunks. According to Goku, it'll take a while for Kim to transform into a Super Saiyan and complete their Training. Meanwhile, Broly is planning to kill 8 Million people in the 'Big Apple'. I'm talking about destruction of everything...it's a gamble, so we must prepare ourselves until those 2 complete their training in the Time Chamber and they're ready to go' Goku: 'Plus we can use the Dragonballs to clean up the damage in the end of Venom's War...and right now, Ann & Kim are the best hope' Ann Possible: 'If Venom plans to lure us into a trap, then he might had sent Broly to attack Gohan Jr and that will lead them...home' (Then she puts on her black agent suit and glides outside) Goku: 'Wait, Ann. It's too dangerous' Broly: (He tells Gohan something) 'I am planning to take over Manhattan Island within 5 days and if you want to save Earth, I'll give you 3 days to train. No more, no less. It'll be me vs 7 Billion people and I'll make sure that I will complete the job within less than a month' Gohan: (He tells Ann & Leonardo something) 'Ann, I want you & Leonardo to take Gohan Jr. to safety' Ann Possible: 'You're going to die in that battle against Broly?' Gohan: 'There's one more thing...will you & Kim promise me that you'll train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after you get to safety?' Ann Possible: 'I promise, Kimmy and I'll train to be strong enough to combat Broly' Leonardo: 'When Yoshi died by the Shredder, he earn himself his honor. I'm afraid you won't be getting that same reward' Gohan: 'Ok, get out of here. It's time, hurry!' (Last lines of the Episode) Raphael: 'Guys, you're not going to believe this. But I have someone you should meet (They head to the Barn) allow me to introduce you to...Gohan Jr., new and pumped up' Gohan Jr.: (He appears in Goku's costume) 'Hello, everyone' Goten: 'Welcome back' Joss Possible: I knew you recovered' Trunks Jr.: 'But at least we might need ya' Gohan Jr.: 'I think it's time we head to New York, and finish with our business with Broly...right away' Everyone: (cheering) Gohan: (He prepares to use the Saiyan Explosion) (Thinking) 'Dad, Goten, Videl...I'm doing this for you, and even you, Ann Possible' Broly: 'Enough waiting, it's time to die!' (He charges) Gohan: 'AAH!!' (He uses the Saiyan explosion) (As our Heroes escape HQ in the City Bus, Leonardo arrives upset) Leonardo: 'What are you doing? You're suppose to guard HQ' Kim Possible: 'This is a bad time to tell you this, but look at the TV screen' (They saw the News Flash on TV) News Reporter: 'We got reports that Broly has destroyed the town of Middleton, California. Plus the Disney Heroes flee to a safe location after the attack and the TMNT's hideout blew up due to failure on protecting. As a newsman, I would keep this secret, but I like to say, Turtles...we hate you!' (Then they see the Turtles' hideout blew up by Broly) Violet: 'Oh-no! No!' Ann Possible: 'That's why Broly wants us to fight him' Leonardo: 'He did what!?' Ann Possible: 'Unless I face him now, he'll destroy New York City' Leonardo: 'I already told you, our lair is my home!' Michelangelo: (He shoves Leonardo angry) 'No, Leonardo, she was right all the time. It's suicide to stay there and getting ourselves killed!' Goku: 'And that's why we must head to our Fallout location because Gohan Jr. got hurt bad in a fight against Broly' (Leonardo sees Gohan Jr. injured) Gohan Jr: 'I'm sorry, Leo...but I failed' (He passes out) Leonardo: (He got angry) 'I don't...believe this!! (He slams his fist at the seat) Raphael: 'I'm afraid you have to believe this truth, that place is nothing more than stone, wood and metal. But there is more to that, Leonardo. Home is the 20 of us, where we can be together and safe, no matter what...that's our home' Leonardo: (Sighs) 'I think we should head to our fallout place' Ann Possible: 'You guys go ahead, I got a final object to complete' Splinter: 'Are you coming with us?' Ann Possible: 'Give me 1 minute' (She glides across the sky) (Our Heroes arrived to a large Farmhouse in Greensburg, Kansas) Chi-Chi: 'Now this is the perfect place for Gohan Jr to heal his injuries' Donatello: I can also get a large clock running' Vegeta: 'This might be a good idea to add a TV also' Kim Possible: 'Ok, this is a fixer-upper. But if you add a few flowers, a Egg & Milk product, Solar Panels on the rooftop along with a mini energy Windmill, it'll be our fallout place' Leonardo: 'And as long we're together, its home' Gallery Ann Possible decides that she and her daughter Kim must train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.png|Ann Possible & her daughter Kim must train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Jim & Tim Possible asked Ann that they want to team up with her & Kim.png|Jim & Tim Possible wants to help Ann & Kim Spider-Man makes a large leap before Web-Swinging towards the Mission.png|Spider-Man avoids Broly's energy attack by Web-Zip Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Tragic Category:Teamwork